A Way Between Worlds
by Bookworm487
Summary: Natasha Rosewood has always blended into the background. That is until she is transported to another world. Guided by friends and surprisingly family, she learns who she really is and what that will cost her. Merlin/OC Arthur/OC Gwain/ OC Arthur/ Gwen. I know the summary's bad but please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**My eyes watered as I stumbled through clouds of heavy smoke. My bare feet were cut up from the rocks, thorns, and branches that covered my path. I clutched the old scroll in my hand tighter as I ran. I could feel myself tiring and I knew I would soon be caught. The thundering of hooves got louder as the enemy drew closer. Diving into the nearest bush I prayed that they would pass. The universe was smiling down on me because the pitter patter of hooves quickly past. Breathing heavy I slowly crawled out from the bush, glancing for any sign of the knights. **_**I have to find him, Emerus will know what to do with this.**_** I sighed as I look down at the cursed scroll. Shaking my head I continued my journey to the Crystal Cave. Arthur would not be pleased the next time I saw him, I could only hope that he could forgive me after what I had done. **_**It had to be done**_**, I argued with myself. **_**He would have never forgiven his father for the lies.**_** I shuddered as I thought of the tourchure I had delt with after I had been found out by his father. If Arthur knew the truth the whole future of the kingdom would have changed for the worse. It was easier to breath now that I had escaped the smoke of the burning village. After an hour or more of walking I neared the stream that would lead to the cave. Smiling I continued forward but was suddenly thrown to the side by some unknown force. The wind was knocked out of me as my back hit a rock near the stream. Ears ringing I heard footsteps approaching me. Dark eyes met mine along with a cruel smirk, " Are you ready for the end Natasha?"**

*************************************Line Break ***************************************

It was a different dream every night but they were all similar. Some were inside an elegant stone castle decorated with gold, marble, and silk drapes. There were servants and royals there too. The whole place seemed familiar even though I had never seen it in my life. Other times the dreams would take place in a lush forest filled with towering trees and vibrant flowers and I would feel safe, but then the forest would change and become a dark wood with dead branches and thorns tearing at my flesh and dress. The dreams in the woods were nightmares the would still make me shudder after waking up. My appearance was different in the dreams too; my clothing was regal and beautiful down to every last detail. My face, hair, and body were different too. My hair was a firey red, and my eyes were a bright blue. My face was as pale as ever but had sleeker and more proment cheekbones that matched my narrow face. I was three inches taller than normal and skinner with surprisingly more curves. The weirdest change of all was that I looked nineteen instead of my age of fifteen. Tonight's dream was one of many that ended with me getting hurt in some way or another. I was unable to command myself to change what was happening; it was as if I was seeing the future.

Turning to look at my phone I saw that I had received eight messages from my friends, irritated that my phone was off.

Heather: _**Hey**_

Alaina: _**what's up?**_

Katy:_** hello, n, you no reply**_

Katy: **Hello**

Katy: _**Natasha turn on your phone this instant!**_

Heather: _**N**_

Heather: _**N**_

Heather: _**N!**_

I wasn't in the mood to talk about crushes, dances, or books so I pretended I hadn't read them yet. Groaning I peeled myself out of the bed and padded over to my small dresser in the corner. Pulling the drawers open I picked my clothes for today's hike. Living in the country has its perks when it comes to outdoor sports. Grabbing a quick breakfast and some water I opened the door and started outside.

******.*********************Line Break*******************************************

Hot, is the word to sum up the whole hike. I was nearing the end of my water supply when I reached into my bag to take another drink. My bag was heavy from the load I was carrying; snacks if I when I got hungry, five bottles of water (now down to two), my phone, makeup that my friend put in there and I was too lazy to take out, and my locket I took off with pictures of my parents. I sat down on the rock closest to me and began to day dreaming about the mysterious dark haired boy I consistanly had in my dreams. My dream self would always be near him and there was never a dream without him. After a couple minutes I stood up and began my hike back. Sluggishly I moved over the dry land, kicking up dust wherever I stepped. I made my way to the cliff from where I could see my little house and the lake beside it. Taking a step forward I suddenly slipped on a loose rock. Wide eyed I fell over the the looming edge. My short fifteen years replayed before my eyes as I tumbled through the air. The family who loved me, the friends that cared, the long term crush who I never told that I liked him, and finally the dark haired boy from the dreams. _At least they won't have to scrub the rocks after they move my body,_ I thought remembering the red rocks from which I fell. I knew I had to land soon for a cliff can only be so high. Closing my eyes I braced for pain, but none came, instead all there was darkness. Just darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merlin's POV**

Arthur and I rode side by side silently through the forest. I was itching to talk but it was a hunting trip which meant no noise what so ever. This time I was determined not to mess it up with my "rambunctious noise" as Arthur put it. I never understood why he brought me along on these trips if he thought I was just an annoyance, of course I would have come anyway but that's beside the point. So far the hunting trip had gone according to plan. There were no surprise bandits or magical beings looking for victims. I hadn't set my hopes to high considering our usual luck ,but today I was feeling optimistic. Suddenly a loud crack sounded through the air. "Merlin, did you hear which way the sound came from?" Arthur asked. "Merlin…Merlin…. MERLIN!" I didn't hear him because I was too busy staring at the tiny crater which had formed ten yards to the left of us. "Uh, Arthur," I spoke carefully, "you might want to see this." Slowly Arthur crept over to where he was standing and together we moved towards the edge of the crater. The bushes and trees surrounding it were damaged and broken. Dirt was starting to spill into the hole like sand in an hour glass. Drawing his sword Arthur shuffled down towards the bottom. Nearing the bottom he saw a sea of red hair spread out like a fan covered in dirt and dead plants. He inched closer and closer to what had created the disturbance. His faced soffened as he realized what exactly was in front of him. A girl with porcelain skin that contrasted with the fire of her hair , laid there arms and legs spiraled out... He moved his eyes from her face to her body to check and see if she was wounded. Arthur was surprised to find this girl was in what looked like her undergarments. He heard stomping and turned to see me sliding down the pit next to him. Of course by doing this I also sprayed him with dirt. "Merlin!" He shouted. His outburst caused the girl to stir. We both crouched down to see if he girl was still breathing. I put my head against her heart and nodded to Arthur confirming that the mysterious girl was still alive. _There is something vaguely familiar about her,_ I thought. I looked from Arthur to the girl somehow she reminded me of him. They both had the same royal air about them but hers was softer and kinder . It as if she didn't know how important she was. "What should we do with her sire?" I asked hoping he didn't leave her there. "What we always do _Merlin_ we bring her back with us. Maybe then we can learn something about where she came from and how to get her back there. Get the blanket from your horse so we can cover her, it's not proper for a young girl to be uncovered like this." For once I didn't complain about using my blanket, there was something about this girl that intrigued me. Going over to the horse I brought down my blanket to find Arthur staring at her shoulder. "Arthur I know this is new to you ,seeing a girl practically naked and all ,but it doesn't mean you have to stare, it's rude." Glaring at me Arthur pointed to the birthmark on her collarbone. "This is what is what I was staring at." Merlin gave him a confused look. "This is the same birthmark that all my cousins had but I thought all of them were killed when some sorcerers attacked them during the Great Purge." Arthur said with wonder. " "Maybe they were able to save her. How old were you when they were killed?" I responded. " I was five and was overprotective with my little girl cousin who was only just born. She was the cutest baby I had ever seen. Bright blue eyes, pale skin, and a full head of strawberry blonde hair." He sighed with longing. Pitying Arthur I asked," Do you miss them?" "Sometimes I do when the celebration of their kingdom comes around, but I was barely old enough to remember so maybe I only miss what could have been." Shanking my head, I looked at Arthur, " Well, maybe we have yet to know what really happened there. You said that they were attacked by sorcers correct." " Yes" "Well maybe one of your family members escaped ." " Maybe, but I try not to hope." Sighing Arthur knelt down and rolled the girl over to find a bag hidden underneath. Swinging it over is shoulder, he called for me. "Pick her up and put her on your horse, and move the game to mine, you don't like being by it anyway." Reaching down I carefully placed her on my shoulder, finding her to be surprising light. Climbing onto my horse, I tried not to stir the girl too much. Moving the girl to where she was sitting in front of me, I felt the fain beat of her fragile heart. Within a few minutes both Arthur and I sped off to Camelot with the mysterious girl.

***************************Line Break********************************************

**Third Person POV**

They rode along quietly, each left to their own thoughts on the event that had just happened. Arthur couldn't shake the feeling that somehow he knew this girl. _ It's impossible,_ he thought, but still he suspected that maybe…. He shook his head banishing all thoughts of long lost cousins. Merlin on the other hand was wondering, who in the hell this girl was. He touched her hand gently just incase she suddenly woke up,_ She can't be royalty,_ he thought, _Women of a royal heritage have soft hands unknown to work. Her's though are too rough, too calloused to be anything but a commoners_. But that still didn't explain the royal air around her ; the air of power and importance that seemed to cling to every person born into royalty. Merlin dare not look at the girl any farther, for he did not want anyone to think he was taking advantage of her current state. Even though the blanket around her covered her small body almost completely you could still see one pale thigh sticking out from the dark blue fabric. The trousers and shirt that they had found her in had both been so outrageously short that just thinking about it made Merlin go hot with shame. Bringing the blanket tighter around the small frame of her shoulders, he found them nearing Camelot. "Merlin," Arthur spoke, " I will speak to my father about giving the girl a place to stay in Camelot until she has another place to go to." Merlin nodded. Speaking again Arthur turned to look at Merlin. "I don't quite understand, Merlin, she looks and feels so familiar ,but distant at the same time." " Amazing!" Merlin spoke gasping and feigning shock, "you mean to tell me ,sire, that you don't know something?" The look on Arthur"s face after his little comment quickly caused him to become serious. "I know what you mean though, she has the same heavy worry as you do." Riding into the court yard, they found that Uther was on the castle steps speaking to one of the knights. Dismounting his horse, Merlin brought the girl down slowly until he was cradling her head to his shoulder. Walking past Uther with a swift bow, he asked another servant nearby to gather Arthur's and his horses and supplies while he brought the girl to Giaus. Quickly he moved through the corridors to the brown wooden door ,which he knew so well. He swung the door open startling Giaus, who was in the midst of mixing herbs. Giaus' eyes widened when he saw what Merlin was carrying. He quickly motioned for Merlin to put her on the nearby bed. Carefully placing her on the lumpy bed next to the wall, Merlin turned to Giaus. " Arthur and I found her in the woods in the middle of a pit." "Was there any signs of injury?"Giaus said as he examined her. "No, when we turned her over to look for wounds all we found was a bump on the back of her head. I thought that could've been the reason she blacked out." Giaus nodded and continued to examine her. "You were right Merlin, besides some scratches and bruises, the bump seems to be her only serious injury. I have to go check on a newborn in the village, will you look after her until I get back?" Merlin quickly nodded. " If she wakes up before I get back make sure to keep he clam. Waking up in an unknown place is known to cause panic." With that Guais quietly left Merlin with the girl.


End file.
